FIG. 1 shows a conventional football game table 10. Several operation rods 14 are mounted through two long sides of the table body 12. A certain number of dolls 16 are fitted on each operation rod. By means of the operation rods, the dolls 16 can be moved and rotated to drive a ball on the table body.
The conventional doll 16 is a one-piece doll having a through hole 17. When assembled, the operation rod 14 is fitted through the through hole 17 and the doll 16 is fixed on the operation rod by means of a screw 18. Such doll must be assembled with the operation rod 14 by the manufacturer before released from the factory. Once the doll is damaged, it is quite inconvenient to replace the doll. That is, it is necessary to first detach the operation rod 14 from the table body 12 and then take off the damaged doll 16 from the operation rod 14 and replace the doll with a new one. After replaced, the operation rod is reinstalled on the table body. In general, a player lacks suitable tool or component to disassemble the operation rod and replace the doll. Even if the player is able to disassemble the operation rod, it is quite troublesome and time-consuming for the player to replace the doll.
In addition, the screw 18 for fixing the doll is exposed to outer side of the doll. This affects the appearance of the entire game table.